The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) Program Project Grant (PPG), Cell Models for AD: Lipids and Related Signaling Pathways, is a comprehensive research and training program that investigates the impact of oxidative stress and oligomeric Ap on neuronal dysfunction and chronic inflammation using appropriate cell and animal models that express different phenotypes of AD. The Administrative Core is a key component for the success of the PPG. The overall goal of the Administrative Core, led by Grace Y. Sun, PhD, is to provide cohesiveness to the PPG by overseeing and supervising Research Projects and Cores. This effort includes, but is not limited to, the administration of the budget and high cost resources, the coordination of visits by invited speakers, the organization of meetings for the internal and external advisory boards, and interactions with other NIA- funded investigators conducting research on Alzheimer's disease and NIA Program Officers. The PPG is comprised of three highly integrated projects and two cores. Specific aims for Core A are: 1) Coordinate and oversee the PPG administrative activities; 2) Foster interactions among PPG researchers; 3) Organize a seminar series to focus on AD and related subjects; 4) Provide statistical consultations; 5) Provide emergency funds for equipment repair or replacement of small equipment; 6) Design a website for the PPG; 7) Establish the Advisory Committee; and 8) Organize national and international symposia and meetings of the PPG Executive Committee. With the exception of partial support for personnel, major support for Administrative Core A is through a grant from the University of Missouri-Columbia PRIME Fund. MU will provide funds to establish new educational activities by supporting visits of seminar speakers to the MU campus, by organizing local, national and international symposia that will enhance research on the pathogenesis of AD, and by promoting innovative strategies for the prevention and retardation of disease progression.